Obey Me! My time at the Royal Academy of Devildom Part 1
by BookWormOfBibliophile
Summary: Freshman year was going to be a fresh start for Nova. New school, reunite with old friends, and so much more. Oh boy, how exciting! Oh so she thought, until she encountered a mysterious letter in the mail that warp her into another realm. How would she react once she awakens to a room of several Devilish men? Let’s find out...
1. Royal Academy of Devildom

_I can't believe I'm doing this….. __**take a deep breath.**_ _Okay…. hi…. uhm this is just a fanfiction narration of the a Shall we Date?: Obey Me game app that I'm extremely into. And boy….. that is like a roller coaster of emotions buuuuuut I hate that it's just dialogue. Also I made this my friends. Who were interested but didn't have the phone and room to download it or didn't seem too interested in it. So I wrote this for them. But I was not expecting them to want me to share it…. So, uh….. here it is?_

_Just the usual recommend reminders, I don't __own_ _any of the characters or story. Some have been alter a bit and only the OC (or IGC) belongs to me. Also, to be honest, I don't know where to put it but here cause, well… it has thr Shall We Date? Logo on it, so it fits._

_If you know where I should put it, please tell me. If anyone who wrote something like this for the app, please share it! _

_Okay, that's all I have to say. Now, let the story start!_

* * *

"W-where am I?" I groggily spoke as I placed a shaken hand to my forehead. Intently, my ears were buzzing along with my throbbing head.

I don't recall what happened, but I felt weird. Like the weird rush you get at the moment you trip and fall, but I don't recall falling down or anything of some sort, for I was barely standing on my own two legs.

_What was I doing?_ I asked myself. Trying so hard to refresh my mind.

Until I was awakened by someone clearing their throat.

Just like a sudden illness, my vision and hearing came back into focus. Slowly, my eyes trace to observe my surroundings.

The once luscious gardens and gathering houses under a clear sunny day were no longer in sight. Along with the sound of children playing in the port of their lots to the last day of summer. No, they were all replaced by a large dim lit courtroom of some sort, along with an audience of several men before me.

Confused with fear, I blink before wincing back at the utterly shock. I gave out a tiny squeak compared to a mouse.

One of the men's lips curved with amusement as the others glanced at each other as if they were confused and baffled at my presents.

One thing I immediately noticed is that they all wore military-like uniforms.

Dusty coal black along with golden trimmings and accessories of buttons, tassels, and a metal attached to a ribbon of red over their right shoulder. While on their left cloaked over a blood red like shawl. Beneath the uniform poked out a seaweed green collar button-up shirt, but what made them stand out from each other was their own voluntary ties and bows they wore besides their faces, body mass and hair color, except two in particular who show more importance than the others.

All were sitting down, quietly examining me with their eyes as I trembled before them.

I could run, but my legs seem to refuse to even make a move, possibly due to the fact that part of me was curious on how this could all play out.

Slowly, the tension started to rise as I waited for one of the men to speak. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as a nervous chill prick up my spine on how long this was taking.

Unexpectedly, a sudden movement was seen right above the men to what seems like a throne above the rest.

"Welcome to the Devildom, Nova," said a welcoming warm voice echo throughout the stone walls and pillars. His eyes gleam an ember yellow from the dimness that could easily pierce anything, even my soul.

I gaze up at the man, shocked that he knows my name. _Do I know him?_ I baffled in thought, still not able to speak. My mouth felt so dry.

The strange man with short red hair was bigger and taller than the rest below him. Also his military-like uniform was different from the others as well. Instead of dusty black, it was blood red with a midnight black shawl over his left shoulder. Making him look really important in a special way.

I could feel my stomach turning to the point that I felt like I was going to vomit or faint with all their eyes on me.

"Oh, pardon me." said the man in red. His once smile faded into a soft concern look. "Feeling a bit shocked, are we? Well, that's understandable. You've only just arrived, after all." His kind smile spread across his face once more as he leaned forward and placed his square masilain chin in the palm of his hand. "As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildoms."

My mind was still blank as I tried to wrap my head on what he was saying. Finally words croaked out my throat. "The Devildom?" I mutter. Then, something else occurred to me. Wait a second, _did he just referr me as 'human'?_

The man in red widen his smile. He seems impressed.

"Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent!"

My mind was puzzled, but he keeps talking, ignoring my confused expression.

"I suppose I should start by introducing myself," he said as he rise up from his seat.

He was a lot taller and extremely well built then he was sitting down. I could not dart my eyes away from him if I could.

"My name is Diavolo," he bowed his head, but also kept it slightly high. "I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom."

I could feel the color draining from my face. "Demon?" I gasped.

I glanced around and noticed a great arch opening to a balcony. There ahead, I could see a town like city, surrounded by a great dark purple castle before the town bathed in arua lights. My eyes toggle at the sight.

"This is the Royal Academy of Devildom," said the demon lord, Diavolo continued speaking. "Though we just call it RAD for short messenger," he chuckled.

I turned my attention back at him trying to grasp what he was saying. _Am I dreaming?_

"You're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD," he held up his arms. Performing it's grandness and importance of the room. "This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I'm the president of the said council." He flashes another of his kind smiles at me.

"RAD?" I mutter so slightly that soon my memories started to flood back to me. It occurs to me that I was home and was told to receive the mail that very moment. It felt like any ordinary day. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Playing some video games to my heart's content or lazy around reading my endless supplies of comics, books and manga, but I was abruptly interfered to get the mail that day.

It was no big deal, easy peasy. I grabbed the mail then come back resuming my last summer activities before I start my freshman year in high school. That's it. Nope!

The moment I got the mail, I noticed a red envelope addressed to _me_. It wasn't my birthday yet or anything I could think up in particular. Curiously, I opened it. Only to find a black letter written in gold font. I recall it mention I was chosen for an academy that I had never heard of or ever recall signing up. But I do remember it mention "RAD". Suddenly I felt a magnet pull pulling me down and somehow, was standing here.

I looked up at the great window and saw a massive full moon peeking in. No sign of daylight. Had time slip away from me or time was different wherever I was in? _I got to be dreaming..._ I thought to myself.

I could feel the men's eyes staring at me as if they were waiting for me to speak.

"Why am I here, exactly?" I nervously asked. Thought I would start with a simple question as I could. Hopefully getting my answers this time.

"I will explain everything to you," raised up a raven haired man in the similar uniform as the others. But his undershirt was black and buttoned up to his neck. And what made him stand out the most was his hands cloaked in mystery with black gloves.

I turn my attention to him. Feeling a strange alluring feeling towards this man.

He was fairly handsome. Tall. Dark. Pale complexion of a vampire. But what was most alluring was his eyes. Dark red with a twinge of mystery just like his glove hands.

"Nova, this here is Lucifer," Diavolo introduced the man. Who respectively gave a professional smile. "He is a demon of Pride. He is also the Vice President of the student council and my right-hand man. Beyond that, he's also my most trusted friend." He beamed so proudly.

Lucifer sightangilatly sighed and shook his head, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo," he glared up at him with slanted glares.

The demon lord roared a chuckling laugh that made the candle flames bounce in laughter as well. Causing the lights to flicker.

_Lucifer?! _I gulped. An unsettling feeling spread across me as I stared at the man. _It can't be, could it?_ More questions filled my head with the rest of the pile.

Lucifer's eyes meet mine and a sly smile crept at the corner of his lips, causing my blood gone extremely cold.

"Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours," he said as he slowly approached me.

My feet felt like they were cement to the ground as he came forward to me. His black cleat shoes clunk against the marble floor. Before I knew it, he was inches away from me and reached for my hand and bow before me.

_Huh?! _I Shockley blank at the sight.

"I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Nova," he said, raising his head back up at me. I could see red orbs in his black iris. I could even feel my cheeks slightly burning for some odd reason.

"Uh…. thank you?" I nervously said, unsure I should bow back, but I was so afraid to even move. My shoulder was back. My knees stiff as a board. And my body was pouring sweat that I just wanted to wake up from this strange dream already. Or actually, a nightmare?

"What do you mean 'On the behalf of the students?'" I asked, "Also, you still didn't answer my first question."

The smile once again fade into nothingness on Lucifer's face, "Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step toward this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange program. We've sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we're welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two two from Celestial Realm. So, I take it you've probably put two and two together at this point, right?" He asked, studying my face as he explained everything.

I slowly nodded my head but I was more conflicted of this 'Celestial Realm'. But I fear asking would be out of the question for I still didn't get full answers.

"You've been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours," Lucifer continues, "You are our newest exchange student. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom."

"Tasks?" I gasped. "What kind of 'Tasks' exactly? And do I have to write a paper? Or is that a type of punishment in this place?" I try to crack a laugh but the demon of Pride slit a glare at me. That moment, I thought I shrunk a few inches.

"You are here as an exchange student," he reminded me in a serious strict tone. Then he raised a brow, "Did you really expect to spend your time here fooling around?"

I shook my head, "No, perhaps not, I suppose." I sheepishly looked away.

Suddenly, I felt a soft tap on my head.

I glanced up. Seeing the demon of Pride patting my head so slightly with his black glove hand and gave me what seemed like a smile at me.

"Don't stress yourself." He said, "It's not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. You need someone to look after you," he pounder for a moment before snapping his finger together. "And I think I know the perfect person for that tasked," he had a mischievous smile on his face. Making my stomach twist even more.

He slipped his gloved hand into the fold of his uniform on his lower chest and pulled out what seemily looked like a high-tech smartphone.

"Here, take this device." he handed me the phone that is black and red and has a huge silhouette of a crow. Possibly the school's mascot?

"It's called a D.D.D. It's a lot like the cell phones of your world. This will be yours to use for as long as you're here. But I better not catch you messing around with it during your classes, understand?"

I nodded, examining it by unlocking the phone screen. Only the phone contacts popped up and only one name showed up. "Mammon?" I read out loud.

"Yes, he is my brother, unfortunately, one of the seven..." Said Lucifer, with a disappointed look on his face and tone. "He is the demon of Greed."

I honestly was not expecting that he had brothers nor have I ever heard such thing at bible school. Maybe I should have paid more close attention in Sunday School then I should. Possibly the one reason I was dragged here in the first place… Jeez, I hope not...

"Now, go ahead," Lucifer suggested to me towards the phone, "and try calling Mammon with it."

I was a bit hesitant, possibly taking too long that Lucifer sighed so impatiently. He liberty by reaching over and making the call for me by tapping the contact.

"Wait! No! I'm not ready!" I panicked. Trying to push back the phone into the demon of Pride's possession, but it was too late. After two rings, a voice was heard.

"Yoooo" said a voice. It was soft yet sound dull. Like he just woke up or was not so keen to answer it.

I desperately looked at Lucifer for help, but he shuffled his gloved hand to gesture, _you got this._

I sigh. "Uh…. hi?" My voice squeaked.

"Huh? Who the hell is this?! You ain't Lucifer! Wait… is this a kid? Or one of those damn pesky Imps got a hold of his phone again?!"

I gulped. My hands were shaking from the weight of the phone. It somehow felt heavy in my hand just now. "Eh… this is Nova… I'm a…. human…" I glanced up at Lucifer. He proudly nodded his head and gave me a thumbs up. _Okay, I'm doing it right_ I start to relax a bit.

"Whaaa? A human?!" there was a hint of relief in his annoying voice as well. "Geez, I was gettin' all chilly here thinkin' it was Lucifer again. Ya should've told me right away!" He snapped. Making my anxiety spiked up again. "Sooo, what business does a human got with The Great Mammon."

"Well, apparently I was told you be in charge with me for a year?" I said, questioning myself if that was the case. My head was spinning. _What am I doing? What am I saying?! How do I get myself out of this situation?!_ I could feel my conflicts having a war in the back of my mind.

"No way!" Mammon's voice blared out from the phone. That made me jump back into reality and remind me I was still on a call. "There's nothin' in it for me! Whaddya even mean by 'be in charge of _you_'?!"

"Cause I am an exchange student…." I softly mumbled into the phone.

"Aah! Right, you're the other human exchange student, aren't you?" He laughed, "G'luck with that, and see ya~"

Panic. I looked up at Lucifer for help. "Wait… but Lucifer said—" the phone was taken away from me and Lucifer placed it on speaker for all to hear.

Mammon spat, "Whatever. Ya think The Great Mammon would listen to a _human _just 'cause you're tryin' to scare me with that name?! You gotta be fu—"

"You've got ten seconds," said Lucifer. His tone dark and motionless as he spoke, which almost gave me chills throughout my body. Then he slowly started to count down. "Nine…. eight…."

The phone squeaked. "Yes sir! On the way sir!"

The call ended and Lucifer handed me back the phone. "There, that was not hard, was it?" He slyly smiled.

I groan. "He seems… reliable," I sarcastically said, already feeling exhausted from the conversation.

Lucifer laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You look even more worried now, huh."

"Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you'd certainly feel anxious," said Diavolo, who was quite the whole time and was already standing beside us. "However, Mammon isn't the only one to help you out." He remarked, making me slightly calmer. "Now then, we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers, Lucifer. And it's probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn't you say?"

Lucifer sigh. As if he would rather be doing something _real_ important then this. "Yes… As much as I dread the idea of doing so, you are right,"

"Oh, come now, Really?!" Called out a feminine voice and sweet like honey nectar.

I turn my direction to the three men who seem impacently and eagerly wanted to be up or be somewhere else than here.

A young preppy like man sat in the middle of the three. Waves of strawberry blond hair partly cover his left side face and one of his honey nectar like eyes. He even wore a pink pastel bow that was neatly rested and tucked in his seaweed green collar shirt. Also, I could sence a strange aura aroma of highly powerful perfume that made my head spin.

He crossed his leg over the other, "You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like myself!" He puffed out his chest like a fancy peacock and gave a sexaul wink.

Lucifer rub the side tumble of his forehead, "This one here is Asmodeus. He's the fifth eldest and the demon of Lust."

Asmodeus gasp, "I can't believe you just totally ignore what I said!" His cheeks puffed. "And not just that, you referred to me as _this one_! How rude!" He crossed his arms and turned his head up into the air like a spoiled prince.

I was now starting to lose faith and trust into these demons that I have not yet gained.

Soon a school boy blond hair sitting by Asmodeus right stood up stood with a scuffed, "At least he didn't ignore you altogether. How do you think _I _feel?!"

My eyes turn to him. He looked older for his age the way he portrayed himself in. He showed wisdom unlike his other brothers and have a bit more class than the one sitting beside him. Even the pea green butterfly bow tie sitting at his collar scream out "Nerd!" in a way.

Another headaching groan came from the demon of Pride. "That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving." His eyes narrow at the blond head man who glared back as well. As if the two don't seem fond of each other.

"Aha, so _I'm _that one, am l?" He sarcastically said before turning his attention back at me with a flashing smile as before. "Nice to meet you, Nova. I am Satan, the demon of Wrath."

_Satan and Lucifer are two different people?! _I was baffled in my mind. Making the things I know out the window. Then my gaze turned to Diavolo, who just quietly absorbed from the sideline with amusement.

_Why is he king and not Lucifer?_ I asked before trailing my eyes back to Satan. But was blocked off by the demon of Lust leaning towards my face. Startled by the sudden appearance. I jolt back but was clamp down but the hold of Asmodeus grasped on my lower jaw.

"My, this one is a cutie just like the other one," he cooed as he lifted up my gaze to his. "But a female, just perfect to play with~" he grinned with lustful intent as our eyes locked with each other that I could tell they were honey cream color with a sparkling gleam.

I soon was able to push myself free from his grip, "Don't touch me!" I snapped, rubbing my lower jaw as I felt violated that my personal space was invaded.

Asmodeus was stunned at my action, "Strange… you didn't fall under my power for some reason like the others," he baffled.

"I should probably warn you, Nova," said Satan, trying to hold back a devious laugh, but his smile never alter in the slightest, "You'd best be wary of Asmodeus' gaze. He can charm and manipulate people and use them to his own advantage. If you're not careful, he'll charm you. And once you're under his spell, _he'll eat you_."

"Hey!" Asmodeus stump his heel like shoe onto the marble, "Don't go around saying things like that!" He huffed and flip back his long strawberry blond hair back, "Regardless, my powers don't seem to work this time for some reason," then he shot me a glance with a pondering look.

Lucifer sighed once again, "Are you two done?"

Asmodeus sigh as well, "Apparently so…." he said with a sad dissapontment look on his face.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound, like a gurgling animal.

"Are we done yet…." moaned the orange hair man, clinging to his stomach like he was in pain.

"Sorry Beel," Asmodeus rang as he trot back to his seat next to the other man.

"Now this one with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He is the sixth eldest."

The one called Beelzebub groan once more, "Lucifer, I'm hungry…."

His attire was the same as the other two but were extremely baggy and out stretched by him tugging and pulling with every discomfort he was in. Also, he didn't wear and bow nor tie like Lucifer but there was an orange shirt poking out from his unbuttoned shirt. It even looks like he naw on it not too long ago.

"That's too bad," Lucifer grunted, who didn't seem to care and practically annoyed by now, "Now behave yourself."

The poor man's stomach grumbled once more as he gave out an edible moan.

"I'm assuming he is the demon of Gluttony, am I correct?" I said out loud.

"Right on the nose," said Satan with an impressive grin, "I think I'm going to like this human," he said to the demon of Pride.

"Right…" said Lucifer, not looking too pleased or fond of what Satan said, but he keeps his composure. "There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us, who will be here soon. My other brothers aren't here at the moment as well, but… well, we can get to them later. All in good time," said Lucifer, his expression slightly alter a bit at the end.

"During your stay in Devildom," Diavolo jump back into the conversation, "the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation."

"House of Lamentation?" I asked.

Lucifer nodded, "Yes, it's where I live with my brothers. It is a rather spacious house, and it was originally a cursed house in the human world. So, I assume it won't be a problem for you— a human— to live there."

The uneasiness grew even more. _That's just great,_ I thought. For I was worried about the news of the cures but more of the part _living with them_ concerns me more than ever.. But it seems that the first eldest, Lucifer could read my expression and thoughts.

"Although we will all be living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any given time. All of our phone numbers are already provided," he pointed at the D.D.D. that was still in my hand.

I looked at the phone once more and sure enough, I got all the contact numbers of the brothers. But as I counted them, I noticed there was one missing. "Wait, there are six. I thought you said there were seven?" I looked up confused.

But before I could even get my answer, the two double doors behind me burst open.

"HEY! Just _who_ do you think you are, human?!" Yelled a man with bleach white hair. He wore the same black uniform and crimson red shawl like the other brothers. But it was scuffled and untitide. Even his golden yellow tie was incorrectly fashioned like he just jumped out of bed and put whatever he got on in a rush.

His eyes made contact with mine as he quickly stormed up to me. "You've got a lotta nerve summoning the _Great Mammon_!" He snarled as he gained right up upon me. "Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once!" He jabbed his pointy finger to my chest. Almost knocking the air out of me and my mind could not process fast enough on what just happened. "If you value your life, then you'll hand over all your money now! And anything else of value, too! Otherwise I'll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off of your face by eatin' you! Startin' at your head and working my way down, until—"

"Mammon, shut up or I'll punch you!" Lucifer snapped, whacking the back side of the white haired man's head.

"GAH! OWW!" The man screamed, kneeling over as he clinging to the back of his head, "Hey, what's the big deal?! I thought you were actually gonna give me _a chance _to shut up before punching me!"

I held my hand over my chest where he stabbed his finger. It almost felt like he almost try to prerice to my heart with his sharp pointy finger. I peeked into the collar of my shirt to see the mark he left upon me. I was a bit shaken up.

"Mammon," Lucifer snarled, his eyes gleam a reddish glow that made the second born to cowered and bend so low to the ground. It even scared me and the others as well. Even though we were not the ones getting the lecture. But, Diavolo was the only one who was calm about it as he still quietly observed from the side.

_"Was this normal behavior?"_ I asked myself. But, I was snapped back to the scene before me.

"_You_ are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's needs during her whole exchange," Lucifer strictly said before chuckling a dark laugh, "I expect your full cooperation."

"what?! _Why me_?!" Mammon snapped back. His eyes glow with rage and teeth baring sharp then an average human.

Asmodeus groan. "Aww, lucky you, Mammon! I'm so jealous…" he pouted.

"All right, then why don't YOU do it, Asmodeus?!" Mammon snapped his gaze at the demon of Lust.

"I can't," Asmodeus lift up his arms and shook his head in disappointment, "I already got a human and _he_ is handsomely cute as well," Asmodeus licked his lips, "His soul is mighty tasty and powerful too, and is a son of a sorcerer. I can't let that slip through my fingers, can't I?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…." I mumbled, seeing how the demon of Lust painting and drooling at the thought.

Another sound of rumbling was heard and Beelzebub was gnawing on his arm chair. Taking big mighty bites out of it.

"Can we hurry this up before we have to replace Beel's chair again," Satan sighed.

"Beel," Mammon rang his little brother's name, "How about you take this human?" He grabbed me by the shoulder and twirl me around to face the hungry demon as he tried to push me forward to him. But I keep my old tatter sneakers heel grounded.

"I wouldn't do that," Asmodeus said with a warning, "We can't entrust anything with Beel after what he did to Liv's pet turtle,"

Beelzebub hummed, "Mmmm turtle soup~" he drooled.

My fear had finally kicked in and I quickly dashed and hid under a desk on the other side of the room. Covering my head and neck as I cowered as a child and repeated the words, "There is no place like home. There is no place like home. There is no place like home." As I rocked myself back and forth.

"See what you did, Mammon," Satan scuffed a laugh, "You're scared the poor thing half to death."

"So what!" Mammon huffed and turn himself away, "It's not my problem and I'm not goin' to take responsibility for a stupid useless human!"

"Mammon," Lucifer called out his brother's name once again, but it was calmer but still emotionless as ever.

The second born winced, "Wh-what?"

I glanced right under the table and could see a small smile on the elder demons face. Both arms crossed over his broad chest as a strange feeling filled the air that made the whole room become chill.

"Surely you're not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?" Said Lucifer, as he glanced a sharp red glare at his greedy brother.

The color on his face became a ghostly white as his hair.

He screamed out, "Ugh… I hate you guys! Every last one of ya!" Then he turned and looked at me. He grit his teeth together, "Fine. FINE! I'll do it, okay?!" He turned to his brothers before marching up to my hiding place and kneeling down to my level. "All right, _human_, listen up. As much as I don't want to look after you, I've got no choice. It's a huge pain in the ass, and I'm too important for this kind of thing, but _Lucifer _told me to do it, so I will," he shot a glare at the demon himself. Who just smirkly waved. "But in return," he turned his gaze back at me, "You better make sure you don't cause any trouble, got it?!"

I nod my head, "Y-yes sir…" I mutter.

His face lit. "Sir?..." he mumbled those words. Then a huge grin spread across his face, "Finally! Someone who can give me damn respect," he laughed as he reached out and grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me out under from the table like a rag doll. "Now keep it in mind, human, I am the boss. You got that?!"

"Yes sir…." I quickly responded. His face beamed even more.

"Damn right I am!" Mammon laughed. Seemily pleases at my obedient behavior.

Satan rolled his eyes, "You should not be giving him a bigger head he already has. He might drift away with the lack of a brain he has in there."

Mammon shot one last glare before grabbing my wrist once more and dragging me out with him. "Let's go already before Beel start devourin' everythin' in this place that he is not already consuming,"

Soon there was a high pitched screech. "Beel! Not _My_ chair!" Asmodeus squealed. It almost mistaken as a woman's.

I glance one last time back at the group before I was dragged off. The head demons wave goodbye to me. "Good luck, Nova my new friend. Remember to keep an open mind and get to know everyone that you meet as possible," he called out before he was no longer in sight.

I glance back at Mammon, who never once looked back or slowed down as I try to keep up his pace.

_So this is going to be my life for a year… _I groan, feeling the weight on my shoulder and wonder if I would ever speak or see my family ever again. The thought of being alone and trusting my life to these demons was fighting. But fate has something in store that I was not aware of.

* * *

_Alright now, I hope you enjoy it. If you do, give a follow cause I got more on the way!_

_Also, a little shout out to a friend. He really helped me with this. He is a really talented person then me and makes way better work than me. So I recommend you check him out as well. It's really good and no disappointment (unless you get too attached to a character, then you can't say I didn't warn ya)._

my. /3Uj9VObI63

_Thank you so much and see yeah next time. Bye bye~_


	2. House of Lamentation

"I don't believe this!" Mammon groan as he kicked up a patch of dirt from the dirt path. "Of all the rotten luck… Why should I, the Great Mammon, have to look after some stupid-stricken-weak human?! It's insulting, that's what it is!"

He kicked another rolled up dirt on the path. Causing it to roll and burst into nothing but dust.

"Uh…. the 'stupid-stricken-weak human' is right behind ya, you know?" I announced my presence. Keeping my distance as I follow him in toe but also try my best to keep up with his pace.

Not once he looked back at me or gave me acknowledgement of consideration after he dragged me out of RAD and out of sight from his brothers and demon lord behind. No. He just rant on how his life was unfair and blaming me and his elder brother, Lucifer. On and on about that we had ruined his reputation.

I even discovered he was a student model for a cover magazine. Never once I thought Hell or actually "Devildom" would have such business. Then again, the moment I stepped outside the RAD, I noticed how open world it really was. There were buildings, trees, viricals, and even demons doing ordinary things like ordinary people. It was almost like a different society.

I was so amazed at the sight that I had forgotten the danger situation I was in with the soul craving demons that prowled the area. Mammon had to jump in the rescue me before dragging me once more with him scolded me for "Flaunting my soul around like a floozy,". That I could not quite understand.

Apparently, human souls are food and processing type of source to demons. They are also considered as gems or jewels, depending on the pureness of their personality. I did asked what my soul reviled. But the only answer I got was "Only to create more trouble for me…" before dragging me along once more.

Now we are here. In a dark dead forest of arm like stretch branches doom over us.

Mammon was not fazed by it and seems to be at ease as he guided me the way to my temporary home for the year. Even the howling and unsettling noises didn't seem to bother him. But for me, it brought speed to my steps every time. Even though my ankles were screaming in pain to slow down. Being alone in the woods was a lot scarier than being surrounded by strange demons.

"That rotten baster!" Mammon keep ramming on, completely ignoring me, "Does he really think he can scare me into doin' whatever he wants?!"

"Well, he is a bit timinating," I put out my two cense. Especially when he use his calm matter voice, I thought to myself. I got chills from thinking about it.

Suddenly, Mammon stopped in his tracks and turned at me. I practically almost bump into him.

"Just so we are clear," he said, placing both his hands on to his hips, "It's not like I can't say 'No' to Lucifer, okay?! I only agreed to babysit you because I'm apparently the only demon who is suitable for the job," He puffed out his chest and knocked his knuckles upon it. "I'm the Great Mammon, the second born. The demon of Greed and an almighty powerful one as well!"

I was not amused. "Yeah, I bet. I saw how you handle yourself back there," I chuckled. But it was cut short after he gave me a glare.

"Watch your tongue, human." He snarled at me.

"My name is Nova…." I mutter. Never once he said my name. It really frustrates me.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, just don't go thinking that I'm scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I'm not!"

I rolled my eyes and stuff my hands into my pockets. "Whatever, I don't really care. I just want the year to be over with so I can go back home…" I bluntly said. I was sort of getting tired about now and my feet were hurting more the longer I was standing still. So I keep swapping from one foot to the other. "It's not like I ask for this. I could go back home enjoying my last day of summer watching anime right about now then spending it in this hell hole of a place."

His brows jolted and for that moment, he became speechless before he began to scowled, "What?! Oh, now you're REALLY in for it!" He reached out and grabbed the prime of my shirt and lifted me off the ground.

"Hey! Let me go!" I cried. Thrashing my feet as I try to dig my nails into his wrist. But whatever I did didn't faze him and he just laughed.

"That's right. Go on, scream, I want to hear it!" Then he dropped me back down to the dirt trail with a thud. He then loomed over me. "You better keep givin' me respect, or else I'll have to punish you for your misbehavior." He had a huge smudge look on his face.

I withdrew back into my shell. Feeling so small and helpless but also filled with rage and hatred for the demon.

"Now come on, get up! We're almost there," he said, turning away as he continued down the path without me.

That moment, I wanted to run away but realized that I had nowhere to go. Furthermore, I don't know where I am at or anything here besides what I was shown. And finding help in this hell hole was more unlikely to be found. I was trapped and felt like a prisoner and more alone that I have ever been.

I eventually scurry myself up and followed the white hair demon until we reached a clearing up ahead of a large black iron gate.

"Here we are, the House of Lamentation. Your temporary home," he turned to look at me.

My mouth gape open as I ogle up at the building. It was grand and dark but also beautiful in its formidable momentous ways.

"Breathtakin' isn't?" said Mammon, "I imagine you would be scared then starstruck, never or less." With a flick of his wrist, the gates magically open. Making it more alluring than ever. I felt like I had fallen into a fairy tail I read. Never in my life I thought I dreamt of happening to me would actually happen to me.

I just hope I don't find a beast prince inside there, I slightly chuckled at my insider joke before following the demon into the garden.

Gathering murderous crows watch us with red eyes. I huddle closer to Mammon, feeling slightly intimidated the further we walked in.

"This is one of the dorms here at RAD," Mammon introduced, as he gave me a tour to the front dark char wooden door. "Well, it's not JUST one of the dorms. It's the dorm reserved for student council members. Consider yourself 'Special'."

"Are the other three students like me, here as well?" I asked. Curious on who else was dragged into this hell of a place.

"Like you?!" Mammon laughed, "No. They are placed somewhere else on the other side. And I am not sharing a dorm with snooty Angels or a conning sorcerer," he scuffed, "Now, a little stupid-weak human, like yourself, is all I can handle at this point."

I felt my ears burn from his insults but soon were cool down when he opened up the door.

It was a lot larger than it was outside. Not sure if it was because of magic or illusion but it was grand and extremely gothic from the inside and out. Hundreds of painted portraits hang on every wall. All beautiful made. All hand painted people throughout history. Would they be the previous owners of the household? Maybe a line of the family bloodline of the brothers possibly.

"Hey, don't just stand there with your jaw open," Mammon scrolled at me. "Hurry up, or I'm gonna leave ya behind! Your bedroom is this way," he beckons me to follow him as he was already making his way down the hallway.

I quickly snapped out of my trace and scurry right behind him once more. I noticed there were a lot of halls and staircases that lead to rooms that perk my interest and calling me to peak inside each and every one of them in time.

Mammon kept ranting on that I was not fully aware he was still speaking. Mainly about him being the Top Dog in the Devildom. I could surely feel my eyes roll into the back of my head. Damn, he really likes to talk a lot… I thought to myself.

"Now, I'm gonna give you a piece of advice, so listen up!" He said as he stopped in his tracks once more and turned at me that completely startled me. "If you wanna survive a day here in the Devildom, you'd better listen REAL close to what I'm about to say," he sternly stared at me with knitted eyebrows. I sheepishly tried to pull an innocent smile before he continued on with his speech. "If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you, run away. Either that, or die."

"Oh really? How about this?!" Growled a voice behind me.

I peeked around Mammon and saw a tall thin blue hair young man with piercing yellow eyes beneath the shadow of his bangs. He wore the same uniform as the other brothers.

"I vote for YOU to die, Mammon!" Growled the young man. His eyes glued on the white haired demon and not noticing me peeking behind him. The intention was in the air that you can cut it with a knife.

"D'ah, Levi!!" Mammon gasped. A nervous sweat was on his face. Then he glanced at me and back at the young man. "Uh… Levi, can we talk some other time? I got some business I need to deal with-"

The young man named Levi cut him off, "Cut the crap already, Mammon and give me back my money! Then go crawl in a hole and die!"

"Come on, I told you I'd get it to you!" Mammon snapped back. A place his hands to his hips, "I just need a little more time. Also, you still want me to die even after I give it back?! That's real harsh Levi!"

The young man raised an eyebrow, "You need a little more time?" He baffled, "How much more?"

"A little more, okay?!" Mammon huffed as he turned around and started to walk away, "A little more means a little more!"

With a blink of an eye. Levi was already in front of Mammon. He was fast that I didn't notice he moved.

"You've been telling me that for the last 200 years, Mammon!" He hissed. Face beating read with anger and eyes now glowing a striking yellow and two long pointed fangs.

200 years?! I baffled. Looking at the two men. They didn't seem way older than me and could easily be mistaken between the age of sixteen and eighteen.

Mammon shook his head, "Hey, no! It hasn't been 200 years! It's been 260! Get it right, Levi!"

I swore, me and Levi made the same experience on our faces for two different reasons.

"Unbelievable!" Levi throw up his arms, "Seriously, Mammon, you're—"

"I'm what?!" Mammon cut him off, "Scum?" He hummed, "Is that what you're gonna say?!"

Levi sighed and rubbed the brim of his nose, "You're a lowlife and a waste of space,"

Mammon was baffled and looked like a brick just hit his head. "Come on, that's even worse!"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just give me back my money. I need it to buy the Blu-ray box set of Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion," he gave a little chuckling laugh, "The initial round of copies includes promotional tickets to a live event as a special bonus."

I could not believe I was able to stand there and listen to these two arguing this long but the stranger had perk my interest a bit.

Mammon shrugged, "I've got no idea what you're even talking about, Levi, but it don't matter! Because I don't even have any money to give you. How am I supposed to give back money I don't have, Huh?!"

"So then, you're telling me you refuse to pay me back?" Levi grit his teeth and squeezed his hand into a fist.

"What? You're looking for a fight, is that it?" Mammon rolled up his sleeves.

That moment I took it as a sign for me to leave. I tried to sneak away as quietly as possible. But something held my back. I glanced over and saw Mammon grabbed a hold the brim of my hood and yanked me back towards him. What is he doing?! I whimpered to myself as she planted me right in front of him and before the young man. Who looked baffled and confused.

"What is that?" He leaned forward and sniffed me. I could feel my skin crawling as he did that. "Gah, a human?! What is a human doing here in the Lamentation?! If Lucifer find out he'll—"

"Lucifer put me in charge of this human," Mammon said smugly, "In fact, she is one of the exchange students who are going to be livin' with us for a whole year."

Levi raised a brow in disbelief. "Why has no one told me about this?"

"We have!" Said Mammon, "But you rather lock yourself in your room playing video games all day! And besides," he pushed me forward towards the blue-haired young man. My heels dragging agents the long hallway rug. "Now I think about it, Levi, I'm pretty sure this one you would surely like," he had one of those devious grins.

Sweat pore out of me as I struggled to get away. But Mammon grip held me in place.

Levi's eyes gazed over me and my clothing that I wore.

"I'm pretty sure this one likes to collect the same stuff that you do~" Mammon rang. Levi yellow eyes beam with interest but didn't seem fully comment to the bluff. But Mammon didn't stop. "I bet you'd kill to have some of the stuff in Nova's collection."

Both our heads turned towards Mammon and I was very confused at what he was talking about. To my awareness, I didn't come with anything but the clothes on my back. I was not told I was going to start my freshman year at a new school. Mainly in the underworld. Have my parents know anything about this or have they now noticed I had vanished after going out to get the mail? Has someone already taken my place now and is now struggling in the same situation as I am? So many unanswered questions filled my head.

"You know what I'm talking about, those… uh… doll things you always buy. What you called 'me again?"

"Figurines…" Levi mutter, feeling a bit saluted at the word "Doll".

"Yeah, those!" Mammon laughed, letting go of his grip on me as he slowly step back.

Levi's eyes sparkled and looked back at me. "So, you also collect figurines?"

Confused, I slightly nod my head. Back at home, I collected a few of the main fantrise games and anime characters. Was not sure how Mammon knew I did for I never once shared anything about me.

Levi got closer to me. Face beaming and excitement in his voice. "Which ones? Ooh, do you have any of the main characters from Battle Princess Brigade? Or Girls Only, or Diamond Dust?"

I blank. Never in my life have I heard of those anime's or possibly games in my life. "Uh… sorry, I don't follow you," I muster to say.

Disappointment struck Levi's face, "Hold on a second…" he growled and glanced up. "You gotta be kidding me! That baster!"

I glanced over and saw Mammon was gone. Even I was disbelieved what just happened.

"Do you realize what just happened?" Levi asked me. I looked back and slowly shook my head no. "Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me," then his eyes twinge with mischief, "Or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice."

My stomach dropped. I didn't know what to do or how to react but now I felt so alone with another stranger I don't know. I made a few steps back but the young man reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He tilted his head to the side. His grip hand was icy cold that sent shock waves up my arm. He yanked me forward and dragged me to the opposite side I was head before. "I'll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you'll ever meet. A total lowlife. But still," he glanced over his shoulder at me as he still dragged me along, "that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that. You humans are so manipulative. And that gave me an idea," he mischiefly laughed.

I tried to pull away but his grip just tightened on me as he pulled me into a room and threw me inside. He looked behind himself before closing the door and locking it.

I was scared and terrified of what was going to happen or what's going to happen next. Levi slowly walked up over me. His striking eyes paralyzing me with a devious glare and intression I could not read.

"Now that we are alone, no one won't hear or bother us what we are about to do."


	3. Envy and Revenge

"W-what are you going to do?" I whimper. Trembling before this stranger of a demon named Levi.

I glanced around the room and saw no escape. No windows! No other doors beside the one he was blocking and have locked. I was trapped and Mammon, my supposed protector has abandoned me and left me in his place to deal with this demon.

"What am I going to do?" Levi face twist with annoyance, "Did you not hear what I just said? We are going to do something, together. And we are going to do something with that stupid-worthless-scumbag Mammon," he deviously laughed. Rubbing his two hands together.

I stood there downfounded for a moment. Confused yet relieved at the same time.

"So you are not going to eat me?" I asked.

Levi raise his head up in confusion as well, "Eat you? Why would I-oh… you mean when I told you he left you as a sacrifice? Oh no. I have standards and I would never take my killing in my room. Especially not while my beloved Ryan-Chan is here watching," he proudly spoke.

"Ryan-Chan?" I questioned. Looking around the room more clearly. Realized, I was standing in the room that's an Oatku paradise. Nothing but anime girls of every kind plater everywhere. And I have to say, he was a man of class. I was impressed and wowed.

Levi nodded his head and moved right past me to a bookshelf covered with manga, DVD's and figurines still sealed, unopened and placed in another frame in box to never be open nor to be touched.

"This is her," he pointed at a short red haired teenage girl with a classic magic girl pose and outfit. She even had that tomboy look with a hint of a girly personality. "Is she beautiful," he sighed, sliding a finger agents the outer layers of her containment with gently and love struck in his eyes.

"Uh yeah... lovely…" I sheepishly smiled, slowly backing myself up to the door. But I was not able to move far enough for he got a glance of me moving that I completely froze in place.

"Anyway," Levi strained himself up and brushed back his long blue bangs away from his eyes. "We have important business we need to take care of that stupid scumbag of a brother of mine, Mammon."

"You are one of the seven brothers?" I asked.

Levi was stunned by the question. "

Has anyone not mentioned about me at your arrival?!" I shook my head. He sighed, "Figure they would do that. Oh well, might as well introduce myself." He clears his throat and made a striking pose. "I am Leviathan, the demon of Envy and the third born of my seven brothers." He flashed me a smile that soon quickly faded into a serious look. "Friends and close colleagues call me Levi for short. Apparently, no one seems to pronounce my name right," he sourwerly said. "But in your case, since you will be living with us. I'll consider escapists for you calling me that, if you like."

I slightly smile. Feeling comfortable around him as we speak. "I would like that, Levi," I rang his name. "My name is Nova, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His face slightly turned a tinkle pink before he shook it away and cleared his throat.

"Normally, I don't make connections with humans but you should be a temporary pawn to get back that lowlife brother of mine, Mammon." He could see the confused look on my face and gave out a sigh, "You see, I lent the scumbag money, and now I want him to pay me back. But being the scumbag that he is, he won't do it. I wish I could force him to, but despite what a rotten waste of space he is, Mammon's still the second oldest. As the third oldest, no matter how hard I try, I don't stand a chance against him," he hugged his sides and had that sad pitiful look that I started to feel bad for him. I moved a bit closer, but also kept my distance as well.

"There was a time I try to stand up agents him. Over some years ago Mammon won a prize in a convenience store promotional campaign. If you bought something, they let you reach into a box and pulled out a piece of paper that told you what you'd won. And the prize Mammon won was a Seraphina figurine, something I would've died to have," he whines, his teeth gritted with anger. "But, despite the facts that Manmon had no interest in it at all, he refused to give it to me,"

Levi pouted for a moment and took in deep breath to calm down. As he did so, I noticed something poking out the corner of his lips before disappearing.

Was I seeing fangs? I thought. After awhile, I noticed he was down calm.

"Why would he do that?" I asked him, still keeping my distance in case he does lash on to me.

"Why you asked?" Levi's voice was once calm and normal, but still has a hint of a build up rage.

I could tell he had been holding it and wanted it to explode and be heard. Since I had nowhere to go, I didn't mind listening at all as he continued.

"Because I wanted it…" he glanced away. "That's it. That was the only reason. I wanted it, and he said 'no' just to torment me. I mean, how awful is that?! So, I got to thinking… Mammon's going to end up treating Seraphina like some random piece of junk. That much is a given. I can maybe handle it if he at least leaves her in her original packaging, but what if he actually takes her out of the box?! He might just just do it! And if he does, he'll get dust on her, won't he?!" He gripped the side of his head as she showed off his paranoia.

I glanced over at the bookshelf. Renoticing the figurines. All perfectly fitted and organized with love and care. He is desperately passionate about his beloved figurines like priceless treasures. All protected from the dust, air and sunlight to keep their neatly painted plastic bodies to not lose their glossy colors. They might still smell freshly new, even though they are centuries old.

I was slightly admired by that. Me on the other hand, didn't show any respect to my figurines back at home. They were randomly placed and are in places that the harmful sun rays dul the coloration of their once beautiful coat. And the dust reveals the mistreatment and neglection I have been treating them. I started to have guilt and shame. Maybe when I get home, I'll fix my bad habits, I thought to myself before turning my attention back to Levi's rant. It was a lot more interesting than Mammons.

"I decided I had to save Seraphina, so I snuck into Mammon's room in the middle of the night. And what did you think I saw there?!" Said Levi, looking at me as he could see I was at the end of my seat (if I was sitting) listening to him.

"What happened to her?" I desperately asked. Seemily dying to know.

"You're not gonna believe it. He didn't open the box… No, it's way worse than that! He hadn't even taken it out of the plastic convenience store bag, which he'd tossed on the floor of his room. THE FLOOR!" He screamed. Clinging both sides of his hair as if he was reliving that same experience that day. "He actually left SERAPHINA on the FREAKING FLOOR! The Queen of the High Elves Herself! Sure, she seems cold and prideful at first, but once you get her alone, you find out that she really wants affection, she just doesn't know how to admit it, and it's soooo cute!" He started to get all blushed and flustered. That I could not help but giggle. He shot me a glare at me.

"Sorry," I awkwardly looked away, "I thought it was kind of cute you admire her like an actual queen she is. She would have been well treated in your care like you ladies here," I pointed at his bookshelf of figurines and then glanced back at him and saw that glow on his face.

"I know right, you get me!" He continued his story, "Yet Mammon won't understand that and just threw her on the floor! And I don't think he'd cleaned it in three months. It was covered in junk. Old empty cup ramen containers, tissues with dried snot and…" he paused and looked at me. His face embarrassed red, "And boogers in them." He clears his throat again. "Stuff was strewn everywhere. And there she was, laying there amongst all of that! On the Floor! Tossed aside like so much junk! How could he?! It was so awful that I just lost it, and flew into a rage. I walked straight over to Mammon, who was lying on his bed asleep. Then I raised my leg up into the air over him and brought my heel down onto his stomach as hard as I could." He dramatised by hosting his leg up as high as he went and smashed his foot down like he was smashing something beneath him. "But the next thing I knew, he wasn't there on the bed anymore. It all happened so fast. He moved with incredible speed. He grabbed me, picked me up, and slammed me head first onto the floor in a pile driver." His face burned red as he embarrassingly covered his face, "And the worst part is that he was STRICKED NAKED!"

"Stop! Stop!!" I screamed, "I don't want to hear that!" I flare my arms out, as if I was trying to wipe away the possible image out of my head.

But Levi continued his story without hearing me, even though his face was beat red by now of embarrassment. But he keeps going.

"As I started to lose consciousness, I remember thinking… Why does he have to sleep in the nude? He could at least put on some underwear." Then he looked up at me, "I don't remember anything else after that…." he cleared his throat once more, before swooping his bangs away from his eyes and calming himself down. "You've seen just how fast he is yourself, haven't you?" I nodded. "No one aside from Lucifer or Beel has that kind of speed. Yeah I'm fast myself, but not as quick compared to them…" he sighed.

"Then why do you need my help?" I asked him, "I'm just a mere human…"

Levi looked back up turning into a twisted grinned, "Ah yes, you are human and that's why I need your help," he deviously chuckled.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"You see, Nova. If a powerful demon, like one of my brothers and I, makes a pact with a human and is bound to their service… he has to do whatever that human told him to do," a wider grine from on his face. "Which means that if you make a pact with Mammon and then ordered him to give me back my money, he won't have any choice but to do it."

I blinked for a moment. "A pact?" I query asked, "What's that?"

He looked confused that I asked such a question, "A pact, with a demon…. Haven't you seen that in movies and such?"

I slightly nudged my shoulder. "My mom would not allow me to watch those things. Saying that would bring evil into the home," I awkwardly scratched the side of my cheek, "Okay, maybe a have but I didn't know they would get me dragged here," I nervously laughed. I noticed he was not laughing at all. "Geez, rough cowed…" I mutter to myself.

Levi sighs, "Basically the demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul."

"I don't want to give away my soul!" I squeaked. God, what's up with demons with souls?!

Levi laughed with amusement. "That isn't always necessary. It depends on what's in the pact. But, well, you need to give something to the demon to make it worth the exchange, so it's pretty much inevitable."

I thought for a moment, "Exchange something that the demon desires?" I mumbled to myself. Never once in my life time I thought I would have this option. It sounded interesting and scary at the same time.

Levi nodded, "Yes and if you don't want to give your soul, then I'll tell you how you can negotiate with Mammon. Also," he grinned could not get wider than it was, but he almost looked like a joker. "I'm sure it would be useful having him as your servant. I mean, despite how awful he is, he's still a powerful demon."

My mind flashes back on how he treated me. The names he calling. Pushing me around and dragged me like a rag doll. Worst of all, he abandoned me with his problem when he was supposed to be responsible and protect me. Then again, he did protect me from those demons in town. Even at the end he was still rude and integrity towards me that I wanted to kick him where it hurts. But I was far aware of his strength the way he lifted me up off the ground. He made me feel helpless when I was already scared. He belittled me when I was already down. He was no different than the kids at my middle school and younger years. And I have a feeling in RAD, it won't be any different either. For I will always be treated differently.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked Levi. Feeling a bit uncertain. Besides, I thought to myself, he is a demon as well and like he said, demons always want something in return.

"I have a feeling you'll be weary the idea," said Levi, "You were dragged down here to the Devildom and all without any warning after all. Am I right?"

I nod my head. Shocked he knew that.

He laughed, "I should have known, it's written all over your face. So, I don't think it would end up being a bad deal for you, either." His grin widened and yellow eyes gleaming at me. "Don't you agree?"

I thought for a moment before I sigh, "How would I go about doing that anyway?" I asked.

The devilish side was reviled, "I take it this means you think this plan of mine could work, right?" He merged his fingers together, "Excellent," he mendiancedly laughed. Sending chills down my spine. It was like he turned a on 180. "You may be a human, but still, you show some promise! Regardless, if I'm being honest, I don't really care what you think. I don't want to be your friend. I don't even want anything from you except you follow my plan exactly down to the core," he then approached me and got close to my face. I could smell a strange sweaty order from him. Combine of pizza and some sort of potato chips. The uneasiness spread throughout my body. "So I need you to shut up and listen closely. I'm going to say this once. And if you screw up and I don't get my precious Blu-Ray DVD collection of Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion by the end of the sales tomorrow night. I will put you through a slow, painful death in a horrible ways until you surely wish you were dead."

I could feel the color on my face fade and I could tell, he was enjoying it. His eyes gleam along with that curve smile.

"Good, we got that cleared. But I have to tell you. Don't try to walk up to Mammon and straightforward to make a pact with you. He'll never agree to it. No, you need some leverage. Some sort of bargaining chip, I should say," he gripped the corner of my chin with his three fingers and thumb. Forcing me to stare into his eyes. "You're going to offer him something in return. Something he wants so badly that he'd do anything to get it. And the one thing is….. his credit card."

"That's it?!" I baffled, my heart racing finally started to calm down from the instances of the situation.

Levi let go of my jaw. "Yes, and Lucifer has it," his eyes narrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Took it away as a punishment for something he did long ago. Can't remember what but I know it was really important to Mammon. He depends on that thing. He even chariots as if it's his one true love and treats it like it was his woman. If you could find it and dangle it out of his reach. Making him begged like a dog he is, he would be kissing the dirt you walk on in no time."

I thought about it for a long moment. A credit card? That's it? I couldn't help but have that similar devilish grin on my face. All the things I could do. For once, I could be in charge for once.

"Alright, I'll do it!" I said, clenching my fist. "Instead of kissing the dirt, I'll make him eat it instead!"

"Ah, thinking like a true demon," Levi said imprestly with a slight chuckle. "Now you should be going. The others may already be home by now. You should head into your room if I was you."

"Wait, I don't even know where my room…." I said, worried I might even get in trouble if I wander in the place.

Levi grunted, "That pathetic Mammon, could not finish his mission." He pinch the prom of his nose. "Very well, luckily I may know where it is. I have seen Asmodeus decorate the old storage closet into a bedroom the weeks prior. Never once it occurred to me someone would make that into a room again. Not after the butler hung himself," he chuckled slightly as he went to unlock the door and beckon me to follow him.

"Wait…. WHAT?!" I screeched and chased after him. "You're joking, right? Right?! Levi?!!!"


	4. One of Use?

_Okay, heads up. This part is not in the Main Game but my own little idea for a story plot. Kind of an first experience idea with the Seven Deadly Sin Brothers (SDSB's) in the morning kind of thing. What would the first morning be like with the SDSB's?_

_Let's find out, shall we?_

* * *

Everything felt like a dream at this point.

I was magically dragged down into an underworld called the Devildom. Where a demon lord called Diavolo, wants to create peace between the three realms.

To do this, he plans to create a student program. Where two of each beings from the three realms to hopefully coexist with each other at each of the realms for a single school year. And lucky me, I was one of the chosen students for hell.

Along with three others, that I have not yet met. Oh and to top it off, I'm a female living in a household of men. Handsome, dangerously, devilish young men of the seven sins. And the all knowable Lucifer is one of them, who apparinitly happens to have six younger brothers.

So far I have only met six of the seven. Pride, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Lust, and Gluttony. The only one left is Sloth.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I was abruptly woken to a loud bagging sound. My body jerked upward with a trembus shock throughout my body.

"Wake up, human!" Slightly familiar voice yelled behind the wooden door on the other end of the apartment size room. "Up and addum!"

I could hear him jiggling the knob, trying to get into the room I was in.

Like a child, I cowardly huddle in the covers over my chest, fearing my life and try not to make a sound.

"Hey! Why ya lock the door?!" the voice rang with rage, banging on the door once more again before giving up. "Whatever, you better be up, Human! Breakfast is ready! Ya better be ready for school or else Beel eats everything and you'll be left behind as well!" I could hear him walk away, "See ya at the dinin' room, Human!"

It took me a moment for my mind to recollect what just happened and where I was at. Last night was a bit hazy like a dream. Unfortunately, I was wrong, more of a realist nightmare of the twilight zone.

I glanced around the room I was in.

It was a small room covered in vines and plant life on the walls and ceiling. Lanterns and candles hanging from a tree that sprouted in the floorboard by the head of the bed. Magically, light aluminate the moment I rise out of the comfort of my new bed. It was breathtaking. It made my room back home feel dull and uncreative unlike this one. I felt like I have awoken to a fairy tale dream of some sort. But this was real and mine to own for the one year probation.

I wonder around the room a bit. Admiring the furniture. Sliding my fingers agents anything and everything in the room that I could touch. The wooden study desk. The fabrics. Even the long sofa in the corner with a twenty-five inch tv on an entertainment stand before it. It was like they wanted me to feel comfortable. There was even a large wooden wardrobe. I carefully inspect it to see if it has a face or open to another land filled with snow. Disappointingly, it was just a regular old wardrobe with nothing but five similar uniforms and a full body mirror. That's all.

I sigh. "Not everything has to be perfectly magical," I lightly chuckled to myself.

Eventually, I got myself ready for the day. As fast as possible. I didn't bother taking a shower or bath that was provided in the room as well. I felt like it was unnecessary for the moment. I didn't feel dirty. Plus, I was not sure how late I'll be and what time I should be going with the lack of windows in the room. Why are there no windows here?

I was in the dark with everything. Given little information for something causing my mental state to have anxiety and disoriented. I didn't know what I was doing. I don't even know what's going to happen.

I gave myself a good long look in the full size mirror provided in the room in my plan wardrobe. The tightness in my chest was unbearable. I could see a tall, ghostly white, dark hair girl with thick red frame glasses grimly staring back at me in the reflection.

Wearing the same uniform (that was provided) as the brothers. Instead of the black slacks, it was replaced with a knee-high pitch black skirt with red stripes on its sides. But due to my long legs, they were slightly above the measurement requirements. I try my best to tug and stretch it down a bit more. But the fabric was so thick that it was impossible and embarrassing.

Giving up, I clamp on a rose red ribbon to my collar that matches my glasses frames.

"Maybe I can ask for slacks, if possible," I said to myself. Pulling my thick hair back and hosting it into a ponytail.

If I'm going to a new school, I need a new look, I thought to myself before I examined one last overfew in the mirror. I looked alright, I thought as I embraced myself to walk up the door.

I took a few deep breaths. You can do this, I encourage myself before unbolting the door and pulling it slightly open to stick my head out.

For now, the whole hallway seems empty. But my nerves were in high gear at this point. There is no turning back now.

As I made my way down. I could hear laughter. Mix with birkerings and snickers as I made my way down until I reached an open room.

Lighted candles blazed the entire room of gold. Skull heads of different types of species of animals mounted over large doom windows. That I could see clearly that the sun has not risen yet. But it was really strange as the moon was still large and present by peeking through the wind.

Is it still nighttime? I baffled. Unaware the once live room became gravely quiet by my presence.

"Ah Nova, you arrive just in time," said Satan, the first one to greet me.

I snapped my gaze from the window towards the great dining table in the middle of the room along with ten eyes staring at me. Feeling the hot spot light shining upon me.

"Take a free seat, Nova," Satan juster, "Any free seat would do. We won't be leaving anytime soon. So come and have your fill before it's all gone." His eyes trail to one of his youngest brothers, Beelzebub. Who sat at the other end of the table with piled and piles of food around him.

Meekly, I nod my head, as I timidly made my way to the table.

It was a huge dining table. Five long chairs stood tall in a row of two sides of the table. Five brothers already seated.

Staring off from the back end sat Satan, the fourth born and the demon of Wrath.

Next to him was Asmodeus, the fifth born and the demon of Lust.

One seat over with piles of food around him was Beelzebub, the sixth born and the demon of Gluttony.

Beside him almost off the edge of the dining table was Leviathan, the third born and the demon of Envy. Who seems to block everyone out with his foam headphones muffling his ears.

And Mammon the second born, the demon of Greed. He was single sitting by himself on the other end of the table across from Asmodeus. Alone and a bit annoyed.

Everyone was here except for two.

"Oh, oh! Sit next to me! Sit next to Meeeeee!" Asmodeus called out, as he waved his arm in the air to grab my attention.

His other hand was on an empty chair beside him and Beelzebud. The space was filled with the pile of food that if I sat there, my arm and whole right side would be pressed up against the demon of lust.

I could feel the uneasy intention in Asmodeus's lustful eyes.

"Thank you," I said, pulling a coy smile on my face, "But that side looks a bit crowded." I pointed at the lump of food, seemingly had quickly decreased quickly then I expected.

Asmodeus gave me a pitiful look.

"Aw, come on," he begged, his eyes locked with mine. I could see that honey drop sparkle gleam. "Everyone adores sitting by me. Even you can't resist as well," he hummed.

Again, I refuse his offer. "Thanks but no thanks."

Asmodeus draw back. "That's odd," he mutters. Looking baffled as he went and pulled out a tiny mirror to check himself.

Even Satan was suspiciously shocked as well. But didn't say anything as he turned his attention to a bowl of porridge before him.

My eyes trace to Leviathan, who sat quietly next to his youngest brother Beelzebud. He didn't make a single glance nor acknowledgement towards me.

His ears cup over by large foam headphones. As if he didn't want to be bothered while eating a plate of what seems like green and blue scramble eggs.

Yick…. My stomach twisted at the sight of it and turned my eyes to the four remaining seats on the other side.

Silently, I awkwardly made my way to a seat next to Mammon, who sat straight across from Asmodeus. Seeing that his side was bare.

But the moment I got close. Mammon grabbed a hold of the bottom of the chair and flipped in onto its back.

"Ops," he mischievously grin, "That chair is defective. You should set somewhere else. How about that corner over there," he pointed with that stupid grin of his.

My ears slightly burn but I try to act as a bigger person and stand tall as possible. "Well luckily, there are other seats," I glared at him. I can tell he didn't like my reply and rolled his eyes.

I went to take a seat at the end of the corner away two seats away from Mammon, but in front of Leviathan.

Still, the demon of Envy didn't glance up, but I can see he shifted his plate of food a bit away. As if he was avoiding me.

Satan glared at his older brother, Mammon. "That was not called for," he growled.

Asmodeus giggled beside Satan, "If Lucifer saw that, he would have hung you by your toe in the courtyard."

Mammon rolled his eyes and childishly mocked them by sticking out his tongue before carrying on with his plate of food.

"Whatever," he mumbled, "I think it's odd a human is eating' at the table then served upon. It's a bit taboo, don't ya think?"

I could feel the eyes once again glancing at me as I sink in my seat. "Y-you know…. I can go take my breakfast and eat somewhere else if everyone is uncomfortable with me being here." I suggested. Ready to make a run for it.

"Nonsense," said Satan, "You are safer here than anywhere else. Trust me, we have more self control than those low-level demons out there."

"Mhm~" Asmodeus hummed as he leaned over the table with a sly smile. "Trust us, you are in good hands. Unless you want us to eat you," he winked at me.

A chill rushed up my spine as I jerked up from my seat, "I think it's best I go."

"Sit back down," Satan said in an almost orderly tone of voice. That I mindlessly obeyed. "We are just harmless messing with you, right?" He shot a slanted glare at his young lustful brother.

"Yes," Asmodeus grunted with annoyance, "Besided, Lucifer won't allow anything happen to you under Diavolo's law."

"Speaking about Lucifer, where is he?" I asked, curious why the eldest was not alongside his brothers at the table.

"He is out doing some morning errands right now," Asmodeus twirl his wrist in the air like it was an usual thing, "He'll be the first one up and the last one to go to sleep."

Satan nodded.

"So you better be on your toes and not doing anything to get yourself in trouble by roaming around late," he warned me, "If Lucifer catches you or you are not in your room at admidibal time. You would be gravely punished. And if he is still in a bad mood the next morning, you better keep your head low."

I gulped and nodded my head. "And what about the seventh brother? I haven't seen him yet,"

They all became grimsomily silent. Beelzebub stopped his gorging himself with the food that was on his plate and around him.

Satan cleared his throat with the strange uneasiness in the room. "It's best you worried about that some other time. Help yourself with something to eat first. You need some energy for your start of the year."

"Or fatten' her up more likely," Mammon snicker as he bite into a strip of dry meat to prove his cannibal point.

With a clenched stomach, I knology agreed before looking at the food before me . It looked…. unappetizing. The food had a strange coloration but the aroma says otherwise. I went and helped myself with what seemed like porridge, just like Satan has. The oats looked gritty and there were big black spots in them.

With all this stress, my stomach still quietly rumbled with hunger. I don't recall the last time I ate besides breakfast back at home.

Oh how I miss my daily pop toasties or bowl of carbox cereal. Or treat myself with a nice crispy wifey waffles. Do they even survey those kinds of stuff down the Devildom? I thought to myself.

I took a good glob of my porridge in the spoon that's provided and took a bite. My stomach cringe and whatever I put in my mouth was bland, salty and flavorless. But sometimes else. A sandy texter mix along with it. I try to swallow and now picking at my food with my spoon.

Mammon leaned over towards as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Watching me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Is something the matter?" He hummed. "Is the food not to your liking, Human?"

I took a deep breath. Don't let him get to you, I told myself before forcing a smile on my face. "No it's fine," I said with a perk in my tone. Scooping up another helping in my spoon to force myself to eat. Yeck! Just get it over with already!

Mammon's grin widened. "Oh really?" He chuckled.

I raised a brow what he was trying to do. Did he do something with the food?

Satan sternly shot a glare at his older brother again, "What are you going on about?" Even he looked concerned a bit as well.

Beelzebub, on the other hand, was not paying attention. For he had lifted the pot of porridge and poured it down into his mouth.

Mammon leaned back in his seat, "Oh nothin'. I thought it was interestin' to see a human eating spiders in their porridge,"

"Spiders?!" I gasped, my spoon slipped between my fingers and clank and plop back into my bowl.

Satan looked a bit confused. Mainly at my behavior. "What's wrong with that?" he asked, "Spiders are recommended in porridge. Mainly black widows."

My stomach twisted as I went to reach for my water.

Beelzebub lifted up his head, noticing the food was now getting bare. "Still hungry…" he mumbled.

I didn't hesitate to give him my bowl. "Here! Take it! I'm actually not that hungry and must have grabbed too much," I held up a nervously smile. But the back in my mind I was screaming. Oh God, save me before they kill me!

The demon of Gluttony gladly took my bowl away and was pouring the rest of the food into his mouth.

As I watch him eat. I noticed how maclellan and well fit his body was. He was not fat. Or seem to be. He looked about average with broad shoulders.

Then his eyes caught mine.

"What?" He gruntly said.

I felt my cheeks burn and looked down at my empty plate. I didn't know how to respond but keep my head and gaze down.

"Well seems like everyone is here and accounted for," said a stern yet cool voice, Lucifer.

Everyone stood up from their seats and stood in possession like soldiers. Even Leviathan, who quickly pulled off his headphones off and followed in salute with his brothers. I, unforchenly, was the last and stumbled at my attempt foolishly.

The brothers snicker but soon was cut with the eldest glare. The whole room became cold and intense. Losing it's warm and welcoming embrace.

"Nova, I see you have made yourself home in the Lamentation," he lightly smiled, "And the uniform seems to be fitting you as well." He approached my side. I could feel his red gaze scaring me down. He lightly hummed. "May need a bit of adjustment here and there." I could feel his glove fingers grazing my uniform skirt. Making me slightly squirm where I stood. "Something that Asmodeus can handle. Are you ready for the start of your freshman year of RAD?"

I nervously smiled, "I-I think I am, sir."

A smile smeared on his face. "Good girl," he patted my head like an obedient dog, "but try to be more confident. You are in our world now, not your world. Fear is looked down upon as weak and the weak do die so easily here."

A chill ran up my spine but I calmed down at the felt of his gloved hand resting on my head. I don't know why but I felt like I was some sort of pet. And I kind of…. liked it.

"Yes sir," I said, standing tall in my possession like a soldier. Something I always watch my father do when I was very little and he would occasionally teach me when we were very close before everything changed.

Mammon made a loud coughing sound, "Ass kisser."

Everyone shot him a glare. Soon the comfortable feeling left the top of my head.

Intense rise even more as Lucifer slowly approached where Mammon stood. At the corner of my eye, I could see the demon of Greed was sweating and trying to pull an innocent smile. But Lucifer was no fool and lean towards his brother ear and spoke in a slow calm tone for all to hear.

"As for you, Mammon. I expect you to make sure Nova feels safe and comfortable throughout her year here. And I expect she come home just the way she left."

Mammon was adam tenstly moved, "Y-yes sir!" He chirped out.

"You better," Lucifer continued on, keeping his formal calm mainers, "because if I see a hair miss place on her head. Her uniform intact or a single mark on her. I would hold you accalable and you would be severely punished in ways you could imagine. Do I make myself clear?"

Mammon eyes widen with fear, "YES SIR!"

Lucifer light made a small chuckles before stepping back and turned his back agents on us all.

I saw a sharp glare from Mammon's eyes and stuck his tongue at me in a "I don't like you!"

I apparently did the same with him. Pulling down the bottom lip of my right eye. Something me and my sister back home would do with each other back.

Mammon's face was baffled and teeth grit with rage.

"If you two don't stop acting like children, I might as well treat you both as children that you are," said Lucifer, his back still turn on us and not once looked behind.

Both Mammon and I sprout back into our situation and both yelled out, "Yes sir!" With sweat dripping from our brows.

Lucifer gave one last chuckled, "Very well, everyone clean up and get ready. We leave at ten."

Everyone scurry and gather everything as if it was a daily thing. I stood there shocked and unsure what to do. But before I knew it, the table was bare and florist with flowers and candles with a tablecloth cloak over it. Even all the chairs were nearly lined up to each other.

That's when I realized the other brothers were already gone and out of sight. Except for one, Lucifer.

He noticed I was still standing there like the idiot I seem to be. But he just smiled, slightly.

"Remember what I told you?" He asked, eyes still stern on me.

"Uh….. fear is looked down as weak and the weak dies?" I said sheepishly.

"Correct," he said, "But there are two other major things I forgot to inform you. Naiveness and curiosity would also get you killed here." Then his eyes glow a blood red, "Be careful who you trust and never stick your nose in places you should not wander into. I don't take too kindly to rule breakers."

After that, he walked off. Leaving me baffled, confused and scared to even move than I ever was before.


	5. A Lamb Among the Wolves

The stone cold hallways were filled with students. But they were not ordinary people nor humans. They were demons. Every. Single. One of them.

All coming in different shapes, sizes and colors. There were ones that are tall as a four storage building. Some small as a rodent. Even those who could easily be mistaken as normal humans. But what makes them different would be their eyes that gleam with hunger and razor sharp fangs they bare.

I awkwardly made my way through the halls trying not to be seen. But it seems no matter where I go or what I do. The students would stop what they were doing and turn their gazes and glances at me.

It felt completely different from my years in middle school from my world. Cause in my world, I was unseen. Practicable invisibility.

Down here, in the underworld, I feel like there is always a spot light on me. Whenever I walked into a room, all their noises would twitch and eyes gleam that spark of hunger. Making it more difficult to go around doing my day.

Not exactly how I picture my first day of high school would be. I know I would be treated differently. But this, THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!

The way I originally imagined it up in the human world: it would be scary at first. New building with a swarm of students lingering and scurrying to their classes before the bell has rung. Soon I'll reunite with my flock of friends as we try to figure and pray to have the same class together. As we get lost in our conversation, we all are disrupted by the ringing of the bell and quickly carry in our own ways until we meet again.

Nope! Instead I'm in a den of wolves and I am the only sheep!

Ironically, I was always considered the black sheep of the family. But it seems like my once fine black coat can't keep me camouflage in the shadows for long. I felt defenseless and scared.

But I was not alone. Mammon did stuck beside me like he promised Lucifer. Ocationly, he would flex his chest at anyone who dared to come near me. Or show any threat by baring his teeth like a sheep dog. But he is still a wolf behind the facade he carries.

Still, he did his job. Even though he grudgingly grumbles and rant how Lucifer was being unfair and remembering me how much he hates me. But I discovered that flattering him up with compliments made him butter up and redirect him to my every need. And maybe a little bribing of taking notes for him during class, since we take the same classes. That worked like a charm. So far...

Unfortunately, the whispers from the other students started to discourage him. Soon my compliments were no longer affected and started to catch on.

As the day continued on, I noticed Mammon started to lack more and more between classes by dozing off or horse around like a clone he is. I even questioned if he was even the demon of Greed but actually the demon of Sloth. For how quickly subtracted he can get. If I pretended to throw a stick and hid it behind my, he would more likely search all over for it until I repeated the trick a few times until I got bored.

Also, I found out how a dog he is to the opposite sex. He would constantly stop and flirt with the succubus, harpies, or any female in between that caught his attention.

A few times, his actions almost got us late for class or I decided to just walk there on my own at my own risk. That didn't go well…. for Mammon would grab me and yank me around like a rag doll until we reached our classroom before the tardy bell.

Leviathan was right, he was fast. So fast that I lost one of my loafers somewhere behind.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime and I was still missing one shoe.

Right now, I queasy stared down at my lunch, who was literally staring back at me like some kind of messed up contest. So far, I was losing.

Eyeballs with a plate of long worms. Eh….You know, this would be a great moment for that old west song playing right about now. I thought to myself.

Feeling my appetite abruptly flutter away. I groan as I uneasily poke one of the eyes with my fork.

Squak!

The sound it made spiked up my nerves and made me gagged. I emidaly dropped my fork and glanced around my surroundings for a moment. Everywhere I looked, I saw monstrous beings that you could imagine enjoying their lunch of the day. I do see some that bright their own lunches, but still not normal for a human diet. More for the demons with a candible class.

"What was Diavolo thinking," I mutter to myself as I pushed my try of untouched repulsive food away so I can rest my elbows onto the table and cup my hands over my face.

I groan, feeling my stomach uncomfortable grumbled by the stress and hunger.

Peeking between my fingers at the try before me. One of the eyes shift to stare back at me.

"Mm! Nope!" I squealed as I toasted a napkin right over it as I found my scopophobia once again saved me from my desperate hunger.

I leaned forward once again and took a deep breath. "I wish I was home…." I mutter under my breath again. Thinking about my life back in the human world and how it could have been.

I could see it now: my friends and I would hang out at the staircase as the rejects we are. They always drag me into crazy stuff to the point we get in trouble. Oh how much I miss them and wondering how their first year in high school was doing.

Is Jenny now calling dibs on every cute guy she sees? Kaity is probably already trying to get her foot in the drama club stage to soak up the spot light. And the Darlia twins must have boiled up some chaos to be sent to detention on the first day right about now. 

My mind wanders at the thoughts. Picturing them laughing, bickering and so much more without me. My chest ping with the pain of regating to think such thoughts.

"Yo, Human," Mammon voice called out to me before I felt a tugging feeling onto my ponytail that made me yelp out in a slight of pain.

I whirled around and gave a shooting glare at the white hair demon with the cocky smile on his face.

He glares back at me. "Hey, don't give me that look," he growled before pulling up his usual smudged smirked at me. God! I hate that look. "Anyway," he counted, "I got a call for a photo shoot somewhere. So I need to leave ya for a bit. Personally, I think you'll be fine without me for the rest of the day without me. Since it's almost over anyway."

"What?! Hold up, but Lucifer said—"

He held his finger to my mouth, cutting me off with a shush.

"I know, but it's business," he said, before backing away and cooed at me like I was a child. "And you're going to be a good little human and not rat ya boi, would ya?" He raised a brow before her voice became serious. "'Cause if ya do, I'll make sure your freshman year is as miserable as mine. Do I make myself clear?"

Feeling my blood boiled the way he talked to me. I grind my teeth and take a deep breath to calm down.

"Whatever," I scoffed. Throwing both my arms into the air as I turn back to my table. "Do whatever you want. I don't give a damn anyway…."

I could hear a light chuckled from him. Spiking up my nerves even more. In my head, I could imagine slamming my try of food over his head. Just to get that anger rush out of me. But I was aware of the consequences that may take place if I do so.

Suddenly, I felt his hand scuffed up my hair. Pulling strands of hair out of my holder of my ponytail. I cringe at the pain. My nails scratched at the slick table top.

"Thanks kid, I owe you one!" Mammon's said before disappearing the moment could even react.

I only let out a silent scream I could muster and leaned over the table with my hands in the palm of my hand.

I wanted to quit and run away somewhere. But I can't get myself to get up. Besides, where can I go? Mainly without an escort where I could easily be snatched or worse! I sigh, feeling myself sinking in the hole I got myself in.

What could I do now?

As I was deep in thought, I was disruptively disturbed by the sound of a buzzing ring from my phone. Gruntaly, I pulled it out and looked down at the screen. It was a text. From Leviathan.

Puzzled by it, I unlocked my phone to reviled the message.

Levi: Don't look at me or speak to me. Only text!!

I blanked for amount before glancing around the lunchroom. I was by myself at my own table with no chairs besides my own, for they were all taken to the tables around me that was crowded with demon students.

That's when I noticed the same table similar to mine a few tables away. It was Leviathan. Head down, eyes still peeled on his phone device and never once stayed away from it. Along with headphones muffed over his ears.

Soon another text was sent to me with a buzz in the palm of my hand. I looked down at it.

Levi: I told you not to look at me!!

I gulped and quickly texted back:

Me: Sorry…..

Levi: Sorry don't cut it!

Soon he started to spam me with text:

Levi: I have a reputation as well here and I don't want anyone to know I'm hanging around with a "Normie", like yourself.

Levi: Only Otakus!!!

Levi: If you were an Otaku, then it'll be acceptable.

Levi: But you're not!

I took a deep breath before responding back:

Me: okay then….

Me: What do you want?

I glanced over at the corner of my eye and saw the demon of Envy clumping his bangs as if he was frustrated with something. Quickly, I turned my gaze away before I got caught and waited for his text response.

Levi: Our little convention we had last night!!

Levi: Remember?!!

Then he sent an emoji sticker of a creature in a red cloak hoodie face palming itself. It is seen with black squiggles right by its face. If the image could move, it would slowly shake its head with frustration.

I groan a bit. Oh shoot…. I'd completely forgotten about that!!

But before I could respond. He had already spamming me back:

Levi: I should have known you would!...

Levi: Okay listen and listen carefully!!

Levi: Cause you got until midnight to find where Lucifer hold Mammon's credit card!

Levi: If I don't get that Blu-Ray Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion set by tonight!!!

Levi: I would personally murder you in your sleep!

I gulped, holding my hand up to my throat as I read his message. I want to respond back but the three dot bubbles telling me he was still typing. I glanced over at him, seeing how red his face is as he was mouthing something as his thumbs danced around the lower half of his phone.

Damn, he is actually crazy!!

I turn away just in time for receiving the message after message.

Levi: And don't think that little lock on your door would protect you!

Levi: Oh no, I could still get into your room no matter what you do!

Levi: I know my way through the tightest cevious in every corner of that house. I could easily get to you, even if you felt like you are safe!

I felt a chill of fear coursing through my body. The idea of him getting into my room, while I was sleeping scared me.

Levi: You need to talk to Lucifer!

Levi: But make it casual and not obvious or else he won't tell you!

I wanted for a moment before I responded back.

Me: How in the world do I do that?

Levi: You are a smart human, you can figure it out.

He sent me another sticker. But this one was with a black hoodie and it was a red creature with horns and a heart shaped tail. It looked really playfully cute and gave out a wink. Leaving me confused and weirded out.

Levi: Now delet this whole conversation!

Levi: I don't want my plan to get blown!

At that moment, I knew that our messaging was over and did as he said.

"Are you going to eat that?" Said a deep slow voice that almost made me jump and drop my phone.

I spun my head around to see Beelzebub standing right behind me, his eyes staring at my try of food that's cloaked by my napkin.

I could hear the rumble in his stomach.

"Uh…. no, you can have it. I don't have an appetite for anything right now," I said. But my stomach said otherwise.

Even Beelzebub noticed as well and frowned at me. But as I handed the try of food to him, his eyes light up and soon gobbled down the food like nothing. Even the napkin like nothing.

I eventually got myself up as Beelzebub was to focus on eating. Making it so easy to slip past everyone and make my way to the next class without notice, so I thought.

The halls were empty, so I felt a bit uneasy as I mustered my way on my own to my class.

"That stupid Mammon," I grumbled underneath my breath. Tugging down my skirt a bit and even trying to fix my ponytail as I made it down the hall. "If I see his stupid face smugde face one more time, I'm surely going to sock it to him."

I thought about taking this to Lucifer, since I was already planning to see him anyway. But then again…. Mammon is a demon and he could easily overpower me with just one hand if he could.

Possibly could hurt me in ways that Lucifer may not know. So I better find Mammon's Credit Card. And if I don't, then I have to worry about Leviathan's wrath as well. I could feel myself being cornered by an obstacle before me that maybe my death trap.

I could feel my life being endangered the more I thought about it.

"What should I do…." I mumbled.

Suddenly, I could hear faint footsteps following behind me. I glanced over and saw a tall thin silhouette trailing behind me.

Odd, I thought, have I been followed this whole time?

Picking up a slight speed to my steps, I made a quick turn to a corner and dashed up the conder stairs nearby. It was not original my direction I was heading, but I was not sure if this stranger was following me.

A few times I would glance over the side of the stair rails. As I expected, there it was, coming up the stairs.

Maybe it was a coincidence, I thought. At the next landing, I quickly got onto the next floor and hid behind a pillar. As I waited, I saw the silhouette again. But this time, in clear view.

It was a young male looking human who looked no older than me wearing the same school uniform. Dusty coal black uniform. A red shawl like cape cloaked over his left shoulder and a RAD pendent (similar to mines) clamp on his right shoulder. His hair seems white as snow and he carries a blue opal pendant on his collar. And that's not all, he was extremely handsome that I could not help but lean out a bit more to get a better look at him.

He had a stern look in his eyes like he was looking for someone. Possibly me… I felt my heart racing.

Was he actually after me?

Then he caught a glimpse of me. A smile form on his face as he approached towards my hiding place.

Panic set in and I made a run for it with no hesitation. I didn't want to stay still to find out what this young man would do if he comes close to me.

As I ran, I could hear him following me in pursuit. Our cleats clicking and clacking agents the marble floor and echoed through the stone walls. Even if I was missing one loafer, it didn't stop me from running.

I didn't dare to look back anymore but I could since he was catching up to me. He was close. Really close that I could feel his hand reaching out and grab me at any moment now.

I made a quick turn in the hall, to hopefully lose him.

This whole building was a maze. Stairs leading up and down and so many halls to get lost in. All hallways lead to a staircase and a staircase always leads to another hallway.

If I keep running like this, I'll soon lose my way to get to class!!

I made my way down a flight of stairs when suddenly a young man jumped right in front of my path out of nowhere.

Startled by the shock, I tumbled backwards and slid down the rest of the steps. Almost twisting my ankles in the process. I was now a sitting duck.

"Hey, you there," he smiled down at me, "My, you do look scrumptious you know. I can see why any demon would die just to take a good bite out of you," his grin widen with a twisted attention behind it. "Especially with that frightful, tormented look on your face. You're practically begging to be devoured right now." He gave out a light chuckle. "Your name is Nova, right?"


	6. Friend or Foe

The young snow white haired man loomed over me. Hazel gray eyes peer down with that sly grin on his face.

"You're name's Nova, isn't it?" he asked, as he slowly reached into his pocket. As if he was receiving something he had concealed there.

I didn't dare to move. Was it a knife?! I thought rapidly to myself. I could not find myself unable to move, for my legs buckled and I sat there helpless as I await what this stranger was about to do to me.

The intention raised the moment he pulled out a long thin rectangular object in hand.

"This Triple D here belongs to you, right?" he asked, beaming a friendly smile that I did not expect.

I muddlely glanced at the object he held out to me. It was surreal black with red swirls blood patterns casing. Just like the one I received from Lucifer.

Vagarly, I felt around myself and even looked into my bookbag to discover the phone I had was not in my procession. But now in the snow white hair boys hands.

I quistitly looked at him. "H-how did you?"

"I saw you leaving behind in the cafeteria when you left in a hurry," he lightly smiled. Then he held out his free hand towards me. "Here, let's get you up so I can probably hand your phone. You look really helpless sitting on the ground," he mocked me.

My face burned with embarrassment as I took his offering hand. He easily hosted me up to my feet. Then he handed me my phone back into my other free hand.

"T-thank you…." I mutter as I stepped back with uncertainty about this stranger.

He looked quite different from fellow demons that roam the Devildom. Mainly his eyes that didn't have that gleam they have but something else. I could not put my finger on it but there is something comfortable about him yet I was not sure I should fully trust him.

He looked quizzed at me, but still kept his light kind smile on his face.

"What's with that look?" He asked, "There's no need to be suspicious of me." He then courtesy bowed before me. Makes me wonder if that's how demons great towards each other. "My name's Solomon," he introduced himself, "I'm an exchange student from the human would, just like you." He glanced up at me between his snow white bangs. "It's so Nice to finally meet you, Nova."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked him, slightly subspecies about this stranger. I was highly aware that another human from my would be attending RAD as me. But I was not aware he was so handsome and good looking as well. He seemily to be the same age as me. Soon I started to get these new bubbling feelings inside me.

He gave out another chuckling laugh. It was so light and friendly that the bubbling feeling filled me with warmth.

"You're probably not aware of this, but you're practically a celebrity here at RAD right now," he winked. I knew he was lying and it gave me an uneasy feeling the way he said it. "Just being an exchange student from the human would makes you special enough. But on top of that, you've got an infamous demon like Mammon looking after you as well."

I nervously laughed, "Yeah…. Lucky me," I try to form a smile with this now awkward conversation.

Solomon seemed too calm being around a school full of demons. Like he didn't seem nervous or at all stressed at least.

Soon the first bell rang echoed out.

"Uh-oh, I'd better get going," he flashed me one last smile before the halls started over flooded with demons heading to their next classroom. "I hope I see you around, Nova. Take care of yourself. Oh, and make sure you don't get eaten," he waved.

I waved back before he blended with the crowd of demons. I could feel the bubbling warmth fade into cold loneliness once more in this strange place filled with demons. I didn't linger where I stood any longer and quickly scurried away to my class. Avoiding the stares and whispers as I make my way through. Less conflict means less trouble.

"Look it's that human."

"A bit too average looking I say, but their soul does look devine."

"Is that the human Mammon supposed to be babysitting? What a joke, they won't survive anytime soon."

I lower my head as I speed up my steps. But it was difficult by walking with just one shoe.

All I could think right about now is being back in my temporary room at the house of Lamentation. Hiding in its comfortable covers in that little comfortable bed. If I had a choice, I would want to stay in that room until the end of the year.

"Just finish class and go straight home," I muttered to myself as I made my way to my classroom. "Just finish class and go-oof!"

I faceplumet into something and staggered back a bit. Once I shook off my dazed and adjusted my glasses in place, I glanced up who I bumped into.

"Good evening, Nova," Lucifer smiled down at me as he stood tall and prosperous before me. "You've become quite the celebrity here, haven't you?" He slightly chuckled at his twisted joke.

I blanked for the amount as my mind completely forgot who said that to me a few minutes ago. Did he overheard my conversation with Solomon?! I try to muster a smile.

"Good evening, sir. And… I don't think so… really. I'm not an attention seeking type," I nervously laughed.

"Well it looks like you made it through the day without being eaten," he smirked. Seeming amused and impressed that I even survived. "Good for you. Still, there's no guarantee that you'll make it tomorrow."

My shoulder slowched along with my facial expression at his comments. "Wow, thanks for the encouragement," I sarcastically said.

He chuckled and patted my head with his blacked gloved hand. "Very optimic of you. But I have to ask, wae that Solomon I saw you talking with earlier?"

My eyes narrow right under his palm, "Yes, I was actually. Was there a problem we interact with each other?" I asked, seeing he seems not too keen that I interact with the young snow white haired boy. For he was the first one I even socialized with than Lucifer and his brothers.

He finally removed his hand off my head.

"No, apparently you can associate with him. Considerable that you are both human from your world. But I would appreciate you be very careful around him because he can't be trusted," he said in his strict orderly tone.

It made me feel conflicted with what he was saying.

Don't trust him? He could see my quationable look on my face and only sigh.

"He may be a mere human, but he has a ring imbued with wisdom, and he wields powerful magic," he continued to explain. But his words could not cummunt with my brain. "He's the type of man who will try to subjugate even a powerful, greater demon if he gets a chance."

"Then why is he here if he is considered a threat?" I question him.

"Diavolo was the one who chose him," he disrespected, "I verbally did not have a choice in the matter. And I have to say the same about you as well." I could feel his red eyes gleam as he stares me down with disapproval. "You wondering around without Mammon in sight, how reckless."

I cowardly lower my head.

Lucifer then sighed one again. "Come along now, apparently I'll assist you to your classroom, just this once," he said irritably, as he placed his hand on my back and pushed me forward into the flood of students alongside him.

This was extremely awkward that I felt like I was walking the path of shame. I noticed the other demon's eyes staring at me. But their gazes would quickly be dismissed sooner or later.

I glanced up at the demon of Pride. He walked with his head high and eyes straight forward with no expression on his face.

Soon my mind wandered deep to the cravest of my thoughts. Mammon's credit card. I ponder to myself, thinking of ways to ask something that is so amoral.

If I don't ask, Leviathan would get mad. But then again, why should I care? It's not my problem. But also, it could be. I didn't want to risk flaking on Leviathan, fearing he may get revenge for backing out for a ridiculous task.

Maybe there is another way to make a pact with the second born demon. But there isn't any exception to the possibility of trading my soul. And I don't want that. I could feel the pressure on my shoulders.

"What is it, Nova?" asked Lucifer in a calm smooth voice, snapping me back from my thoughts. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

I glanced up at him with utterly shock as we kept walking down the hallway. His hand still on my back as he made sure I don't stop and continue to follow beside him and in his grasp.

I don't know how he knew it, but the way he was looking at me is like he could read my thoughts. Could he? I hesitantly gulped nervously. This might be your chance, I thought to myself, but what should I ask?!

Anything, you fool! Think of something fast!

Lucifer brow knit as he pique for me to answer him.

"Uh…. Where do students keep their valuables here?" I nervously asked.

"Where do they keep their valuables?" he repeated quationly. Slowly, I could see Lucifer expression change with subspecies look on his face. Making me question myself even more what I just said. "Considering you didn't bring anything with you here, I find it hard to believe you have valuables you need to keep safe."

I felt his hand moved up to my shoulder and slightly squeezing it that uncomfortably spiked up my nerves. My ears rang with panic.

"Then again," he slightly smiled, rubbing his other free hand under her smooth young chin, "I suppose it doesn't matter. After all, you'll probably acquire things in time," his eyes gleam red as slyly grin, "Things you may think of as valuable."

I tried to control my uttering trembles and gave out a nervous laugh, "Right, exactly! Do you know some good area's I could possibly store? Maybe some money, if I manage to get some…"

That's it! Keep the ball rolling! You got this!!

Lucifer hummed but still had that iffy look on his face. "That desk in your room has a drawer with a lock on it. You can keep items of value in there," then he chuckled. "Though personally, if I had something Truly valuable, I wouldn't leave it there. It's too obvious. Any thief would look there."

"Ah… right…. good point," he muttered, feeling disappointed that I was not close to the answer I wanted.

"Anything else you wanted to know?" he asked. Then he leaned closer to me, "Anything that has to do with Mammon, perhaps?"

We completely stopped moving. I could feel his grip on my shoulder tightened. Every demon around us walked passed and around us without batting an eye.

I could not speak but felt the demon of Pride eyes staring into my soul. He knows?!!

His sharp clean teeth gleam, "Money is considered valuable. Mainly for my brother, Mammon. If you have any on you, he would surely try to get it from you one way or another and would quickly spend it all before you know it," he warned me it seems. "But there is one form of money that he does desire more than anything else in the world that I confiscated and personal frozen."

I dumbfoundedly blanked at what he just said. Before I could even utter a word or thought, the bell rang out once more.

"That's the tardy bell. You should get into your classroom before they mark you for being late," he pointed at the classroom door before us. It was my next class. "You should get going."

He patted my head once more before walking away. Leaving me utterly confused at what just happened.


End file.
